My sister's boyfriend
by Destiny-Angelle
Summary: It's ok to crush on your sister's boyfriend right? Not when she's your worst enemy ever. When Inuyash, Kagome and goes camping, and they both get lost in the woods, what will the out come be? InuXKag Lemons in future chapters
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1: Cabin groups and Partners**

**Kagome POV**

"Kagome! The bus is here for your camping trip and Kikyo's all ready on the bus!" Sota yelled.

"I'm coming!" I cried as I ran downstairs.

"Bye dear, were going to miss you and Kikyo this summer" my mom said as she gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you to mom, BYE!" I called and grabbed my bag as I ran out of the door and ran onto the school bus. As I continued walking down the aisle of the bus I saw Kikyo my sister, sitting next to Inuyasha Kinomiya, her boyfriend who is also the most hot and poplular boy in school.

"Hey Kagome, over here!" My bestfriend Sango yelled as she waved her hand behind from Kikyo and Inuyasha's seat.

"Coming!" I said as I walked next to her and sat down and put my bag on my lap. I saw that my other friends Yuri, Kagura and Rin where sitting near by.

"Nice out fit" Rin said as she stick her head up who was sitting behind me.

"That white t-shirt really matches with that pants" said Kagura.

"Thanks" I said.

"What do you think we'll be doing this year at camp? I mean it's the last year of high school and everythings moving quickly, I think this will be a great year" Yuri said.

"Ya, maybe. But I haven't actually found a right boyfriend yet" I said.

"We didn't neither, but you've dated alot of guys before so I don't think you'll be actually this sad" Rin said.

"Well, I want a guy that can actually share something with" I said.

"Like love?" asked Kagura.

"Ya" I said.

"Well they say love is destiny so I think you'll find a great guy this year" Sango said.

"Maybe one of the guys you will be with is on the bus right now" Yuri smirked.

"It can't be Inuyasha, see how Kikyo your sis is stuck to him? If you get Inuyasha then I think Kikyo might even kill you!" Kagura said.

"Definalty, even if she is your sis, she hates you alot" Rin said.

"Ya, I don't think I'll want to take anything from her" I said.

"How about Miroku?" asked Yuri.

"That pervert? No way, anyways he's with Sango" I said.

"He is not!" cried Sango as the bus started to head to camp.

"Oh sure, we all know you have a crush on him" Kagura said as she giggled.

"Whatever" Sango said.

"Hey how about Koga?" Rin asked.

"Ya, Koga's a nice guy but he has Ayame" Yuri said.

"By the way, where is Ayame?" I asked.

"She's going to meet us there, any ways it is her father that organized this trip for us this summer" Sango said.

"I think were almost there" I said as I looked out the window. As I saw a large lake, a forest, cabins and recreation hall and alot more stuff.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Rin said.

"It's so beautiful here" Sango said.

"This would be a great place to meet a guy" Kagura said.

"Right!" said Yuri.

Just then our head teacher Ms.Yoshitomo said in a loud clear voice, "Students! We've have just arrive at camp Shikon No Tama, please remain seated and be ready to get out. And grab all your stuff with you"

"Yay! were here" Cried Rin in a delightful voice.

"OK students, when I read your name please stand up and walk out of the bus" Ms.Yoshitomo said.

"Guys, we better listen" I said.

"OK, first up, Inuyasha Kinomiya" Ms.Yoshitomo called as Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the bus.

"Sango Washitaru"

"Kagome Higurashi"

"Kikyo Higurashi"

"Koga Satikashi"

"Kagura Yunamoto"

"Rin Yashitaya"

and so on...

As I climbed out of the bus after Sango, I let out a deep sigh and said to her "Were finally here!"

"Yep!" Sango said cheerfully.

"Hey Sango, hey Kagome" Miroku said as he walked over to us.

"Hey Miroku" I said

"Hey" Sango said.

"How are my two fine women doing today?" Miroku said.

"Shut up Miroku" I said.

"Just then Sango yelled " YOU PERVERT! " as she slapped Miroku.

"He touched your ass again right?" Asked Inuyasha as he walked towards us.

"It was all worth it" Miroku said as he grinned.

"You'll never learn" I said.

"True, as to what you say" Miroku replied.

"He's such a pervert, I don't know why we even bother to talk to him" Sango said.

"He's our friend" I said.

"A friend that will do anything that has a girl involve" Inuyasha smirked.

"How could you say that Inuyasha?" Miroku said, giving a pretend shocked face.

"Well it is true" I said as I let out a giggle.

"Oh Inu baby!" Kikyo cried as she came over to us.

"Hey" Inuyasha said as Kikyo kissed him on the cheek.

"ATTENTION!" Ms.Yoshitomo yelled, "We will now put you in cabins"

"We better listen to this" Sango said as we all faced Ms.Yoshitomo.

"In each cabin there will be three guys and three girls, please no complaining. It is all for your safety, especially the girls. After we have call out which cabin you are in, we will seperate you into buddy's for all the excersie's you will be doing. Do I make my self clear?" Asked Ms.Yoshitomo.

"YES!" All the students cried.

"Cabin one will have, Inuyasha Kinomiya, Sango Washitaru, Miroku Higuchi, Kagome Higurashi, Rin Yashitaya and Sesshomaru Kinomiya"

"Cabin two will be, Kikyo Higurashi, Naraku Ayanoko, Koga Satikashi, Ayame Momotayo, Bankotsu Asikura and Kagura Yunatomo"

And so on...

"Yay!Were in the same cabin group!" I cried as I hugged Sango.

"To bad were with the pervert" Sango said.

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!" Miroku said as he gave us a look.

"Oh sure you aren't" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Inu baby, were not in the same cabin!" Whined Kikyo.

"It's ok" Inuyasha said.

"I wish I could be your partner" Kikyo said as Ms.Yoshitomo finshed calling the cabin names.

"Ok students, now that we have our cabin groups here are the list of partners that will be doing stuff together until the end of summer" Ms.Yoshitomo said.

"First up, Miroku and Sango"

"WHAT?" Sango cried.

"Now were stuck together" Miroku smirked.

"Second up, Inuyasha and Kikyo" Ms.Yoshitomo said.

"YES!" I heard Kikyo cried as she hugged Inuyasha.

"Oops, seems like I made a mistake, Not Kikyo and Inuyasha, it's Kagome and Inuyasha" Mis.Yoshitomo corrected.

"That must not be right!" yelled Kikyo.

"UM..it is right" Ms.Yoshitomo said.

"Anyways next pair, Kikyo and Naraku"

"Rin and Sesshomaru"

And so on...

"Inuyasha, how could you get stuck with my baby sister?" Kikyo said.

"Like I wanted to...your sis is so stuck up"said Inuyasha

"Um..I'm not your baby sister Kikyo, and anyways I was born right after you, and shut up Inuyasha." I said.

"Why don't you bitch?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Back to you shit face" I cried.

"What ever" said Inuyasha as he looked away.

"Inu baby give me a kiss" Kikyo said as she kissed Inuyasha on the lips as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Watching you guys make me sick, I think I'll go now" I said as I walked away

"Hey Kagome!" Ayame called as she ran over to me.

"Hey what's up" I said.

"I was looking for you and the others" she said.

"Is Ms.Yoshitomo still calling out the partner names?" I asked.

"She's all most done" Ayame said. "I'm partners with Koga!"

"Good for you" I said.

"Who are you with?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm with my sisters boyfriend" I said.

"Inuyasha, that hottie?" Ayame asked.

"Uh ya" I said.

"Good for you, you might be able to get him away from your sis" Smiled Ayame.

"I don't like him" I said.

"Oh sure you don't" Ayame said as she grinned.

"Whatever," I said as I began to blush. It was true, I did actually like Inuyasha alittle, and I mean only a little.

"ATTENTION EVRYONE PLEASE NO GO TO YOUR CABINS AND PACK UP, THEN MEET BACK HERE!" Ms.Yoshitomo yelled.

"Well, see you later" Ayame cried as she ran to her cabin.

"Come, on Sango, let's go" I said as I found her standing beside Miroku.

"Ya, let's all go" Mirko said as he followed us and carrying our bags that we made him hold.

* * *

A/N:This is my first fic so please be gentle, and plz review!No flames plz 


	2. Games

**Games to play**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"So bro? This is our cabin?" I asked as me and Sesshomaru stopped at a cabin that had a 1 painted on the side of a wall.

"I guess this is it" Sesshomaru said dully as he went inside.

"I guess were the first ones" I said as I went inside the cabin to find it empty but us. There were 3 bunk beds, a washroom, changing room and that was about it.

"I guess" Sesshomaru said. Just then some one said from behind of us,

"So you were the first one here eh?" as I turned around to see Miroku, Sango and Kikyo's sister Kagome.

"Hey Sango, where's Rin?" Kagome asked, but not looking at any of us except Sango who she was talking to.

"She should be here by now" Sango said.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Rin said as she also came into the cabin to.

"So where were you?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, I was talking to Yuri and Kagura" she said cheerfully.

"Uh, should we claim bunks now?" I asked.

"According to Ms.Yoshitomo, each bunk bed will be shared by their partner" Rin said.

"I call top bunk!" cried Sango as she got on top a bunk bed quickly.

"I also call top bunk!" Kagome cried as she climbed on top of the other bunk bed on the right of Sango's.

"I guess we'll have to take the bottom, right Inuyasha" Miroku asked.

"Yup" I said as I put my bag on the bed below Kagome's.

"So Sesshomaru, do you want top or bottom?" Rin asked.

"I'll take the bottom" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"What's wrong with him?" I heard Rin whisper as she climbed onto top bunk.

"I don't don't but I don't think we shouldn't bother him" Sango whispered back.

"Uh, I think I'll head back to Ms.Yoshitomo now" Kagome said as she quickly got off of the bed and head out the door.

"Wait for me!" Sango cried as she climbed down and hurried after her.

"Yeesh,you guys don't have to run so fast" Rin yelled as she quickly followed.

"So we should head back now to right?" Mirkou asked.

"Ya I think" I said. "We should go now Sesshomaru"

"Ok" Sesshomaru said as he wented out the door.

Meeting place...

"Ok students!" Ms.Yoshitomo cried. "The first game will be archery that are for the girls, boys may watch, who ever is the best archer and makes it to the third round will win a prize!"

"Kikyo's going to win for sure" I said to Miroku as we stood next to each other in a crowd.

"She's going to have a tough competition" Miroku said.

"Who is better then Kikyo?" I asked.

"Kagome of course, Kagome is just like Kikyo, well trained and ready for battle" Miroku answered.

"Ready for battle?" I asked.

"Fight against Kikyo" Miroku said. "Don't you know they've been worse enemy's since like forever?"

"No" I said surprised that I didn't know any of this.

"Well they are" Miroku said.

"Now let the game begin!" cried Ms.Yoshitomo.

"First up, Sango"

As Sango took a bow and arrow, she aimed it at the target. As she shot it, it hit the third ring that was close to the center.

"Second up, Kikyo"

As Kikyo came up, she took a bow and arrow and smirked, as she aimed, it hit straight at the center.

"Next up, Kagome"

As Kagome went up, she took a bow and arrow and her face showed nothing, as she aimed and hit the target it hit the second ring to the center.

"Yes!" cried Kikyo, but Kagome did nothing but smile.

As Ms.Yoshitomo kept calling names I whispered to Miroku, "I thought you said she was good, she looks bad compare to kikyo"

"Kagome always save her best for harder competition and won't let easy ones make her lose her cool" Miroku whispered back.

"How come you know so much of her?" I asked.

"Uh, cause I always talk to her, and Sango knows she can't beat kagome" Miroku said. "The way you've been these past year with Kikyo, it looks like you ever had was her, and you don't even hang around us anymore" miroku said.

"I'm just trying to fit in" I said.

"Here are the contestants that made it in to the second round, Sango, Kagura, Kagome, Kikyo and Ayame."

"The second round will be moving targets" Ms.Yoshitomo said, "Kikyo goes first and then kagome, Ayame, Sango and then kagura, please stand in order.

As Kikyo went up with her bow and arrow, she watched the targets moving and shot, it had hit the second ring.

"Damn it!" I heard kikyo cried as she got off and walked away. As Kagome came on I heard her say under her breath, "I won't miss this one" as she aimed and watched the targets she caught a good moment and shot. As I watched the arrow fly to the target it hit right at the center.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"I told you she was good" Miroku whispered as he kept watching the competition. After awhile the the second round was finish and Ms.Yoshitomo announced who was going to the third and final round."Kagome, Kikyo and Ayame" Please follow the order from the name you were called onto by.

"This third round is going to begin, when I throw two balloons in the air, shoot it with your arrow and who ever can do it using only the lesses arrow will win"

As Kagome got ready for Ms.Yoshitomo, she threw two balloons up and Kagome shot it in just one shot,

"She's good" I whispered to Miroku.

"And with that she has a great body" Miroku said grinning.

"Your totally sick man" I said.

"hey, it's not like you don't go ga ga for girls neither" He said.

"What ever" I muttered as I watch Kikyo aced the third round but to bad for Ayame who had to use two arrows to hit the balloons.

"Looks like we have a tie, this is a bonus round, who ever will win get's the prize" Ms.Yoshitomo said, "First up and Kikyo and then Kagome"

"Shooting arrow at the target like the first round" Miroku whispered to me.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"The targets are much farther then before" He replied. As I watch Kikyo aimed at the target that was atleast a yard away. as she shot the arrow hit the second ring.

"I know Kagome will not get this one" Kikyo said.

As Kagome got up she aimed at the target but she closed her eyes this time.

"What's worng with Kagome? How could she hit the target with her eyes close?" I asked.

"Beats me but she always does this at the final round" Miroku said.

As I continued to watch kagome, she hit the target without opening her eyes and as I watch the arrow fly to the target, it hit right on the center.

"I can't believe she actually did it" I cried.

"There's alot of things you don't know about her" Miroku said as he walked towards Kagome to give her a hug for winning.

_I wonder what he meant by that I thought? Anyways there something they don't know about me either..._

As I also walked towards Kagome I heard Kagome say to Kikyo, "Kikyo, I knew that I was always better"

"Nuh uh" said Kikyo.

"I just proved it" Kagome said.

"Let me show you your prize then" Kikyo said as she walked over to Kagome.

"What?.." But she wasn't able to talk because kikyo had just punched her.

"KIKYO!" Ms.Yoshitomo cried as she walked over to Kagome.

"Are you alright?" I heard her ask as Kagome stood there holding her face.

"Inuyasha, come here and take Kagome to the nurses office now and after that take her back to her cabin and you stay with her there until it's lunch time" Ms.Yoshitomo said as she gave me kagome's hand, "And Kikyo I want to have a talk with you"

As I held onto Kagome's hand I looked at her face that she was covering with her hand.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as we started to walk to the nurses office.

"Is Kikyo gone?" she muffled.

"Ya" I said.

"Thank goddness" kagome sighed as she took away her hands.

"Your all right!" I said in suprised that Kagome didn't have a bruise or any thing.

"Of course I am" she said. "Now if you can you can let go of my hand now"

"NO, Ms.Yoshitomo told me to take you to the nurse" I said.

"Then just take me back to the cabin" she said.

"Fine then' I said.

"I bet your just like Miroku, always finding a excuse to touch girls" kagome said.

"That's not true!" I yelled.

"What ever, just take me back" she said as I continued holding onto her hand which made my back tingled which i never felt when I held Kikyo's hand or when I kissed her.

_Do I have feelings for kagome? NO it can't be, I love Kikyo and anyways me and Kagome all ways fight and don't get along right?We can't last a second without fighting and anyways I'm no sure she even likes me...but she has those beautiful eyes of hers...SNAP out of it! I can not possibly think about her any more. But what about the body of hers? Full breast that you could see if you wear a tight shirt and her long slim legs.STOP I can't think any more. I think I'm going to die if I keep thinking about Kagome. how about Kikyo, her eyes like dark and evil and body that she shows in a sluty way. Isn't that why I like her? No it's just that she kinds of remind me of Kagome.Kagome is not the right one, remember Kikyo, Kikyo, kikyo I thought as I remember Kikyo instead of Kagome and tried to forget her._

"Uh looks like we're here" Kagome said as she broke my thoughts.

"Oh, ya" I said as we walked up the stairs and entered the cabin.

"I think I'll go to the washroom now" kagome said as she walked to the bathroom door but paused.

"Aren't you going?" I asked her.

"Your still holding my hand" she said.

"Oh, sorry" I said as I let go of her hand and watch her enter the washroom and close the door.

* * *

**A/N: **This Chapter might be boring, but later on it will get good. I'm hoping to get 6 reviews this time 


End file.
